


Secrets

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Prophet is a fucking rag, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: “We can’t tell anyone, not yet.”“They won’t understand. I don’t understand.”





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [ OTPShipper98 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98) as thanks for being my 100th follower on Tumblr.

It started in darkened hallways during their eighth year at Hogwarts. Away from the people who expected so much of one and so little of the other, away from the portraits who wouldn’t stop celebrating a victory, away from the professors who now, more than ever, turned a blind eye to things that were happening under their noses, they sought each other out. First it was fights that ended with their chests heaving with exertion, when one was pinned against a wall though, both felt something between them spark. A roll of their hips and their fight disintegrated. Suddenly, whatever it was that was between them was something more than anger and resentment from the past. It burned like fire through their veins.

_“Fuck, Potter.”_

Bruises no longer came from angry punches, but from eager bites that were soothed with lips and tongues.

_“We can’t tell anyone, not yet.”_

_“They won’t understand. I don’t understand.”_

Early morning showers taken together and late night quidditch games between them became more common. Once a week they met for breakfast in the kitchens and it seemed like it was so sudden. They were no longer just getting off with each other but they were getting to know each other too.

_“Are we… dating now?”_

Secrets have a way of coming out.

They didn’t know who’d seen them, or when. They didn’t know how long anyone else had known.

The first Draco knew of it was when he was hexed going down for breakfast one morning a few weeks before the end of term.

Harry had discovered it in the _Daily Prophet_ that same morning. He left the Great Hall almost immediately and after ascending a single floor, he heard jeers of “Death Eater Scum,” and laughter mixed with pained groans.

It wasn’t the way he’d have chosen to out their secret but now he didn’t have a choice.

The moment he saw blood on the floor and Draco bruised as the surrounding group kicked and and cursed him, he moved in with his wand blazing.

Draco was unconscious, but he was still breathing, he was still alive.

He woke up three days later in the Hospital wing with Harry holding his hand, his eyes red-rimmed and his face pale.

_“I was so scared.”_

_“I thought I’d lost you.”_

_“Please forgive me.”_

They’d got past trying to kill each other, they’d get over this.

Every kiss was an apology. Every touch was a promise. Every gasp of breath as their foreheads touched was filled with the desire to do better, to be better.

_“Move in with me?”_

_“What? And we’ll just live happily ever after?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Even though the press is baying for my blood?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“No more secrets?”_

A gentle kiss, a promise of more.

_“Exactly.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
